Tutorial Sites
Many tutorial sites are available on the internet, on many different subjects, such as coding, 3D modelling and animation, and drawing. These sites offer step-by-step instruction on how to complete tasks. The instructions offered may be in the form of text-based documents, to visual illustrations, photos, screenshots and narrated video. Purpose Tutorial sites aim to help visitors complete tasks (of varying difficulty) by breaking the process of completion down into easy-to-follow steps. These tutorials may be stand-alones, or may feature in a series of tutorials in which an entire project can be completed. Tutorial sites are generally a starting point, and allow users to gain competence and confidence in the skills they need to complete their own projects. Examples of tutorial sites *Digital-tutors - provides tutorials for CG, VFX and Digital Artists: http://www.digitaltutors.com/11/index.php *The Gnomon Workshop (training/tutorials) - The Gnomon School of Visual Effects' online training website, where DVD and Digital tutorials are offered for sale: http://www.thegnomonworkshop.com/ *eat3d - 3D tutorials offered for sale, some free tutorials available: http://eat3d.com/ *Idrawgirls - Drawing tutorials offered for free and for sale, focussing on humanoid characters: http://idrawgirls.com/ *Animation Mentor - an online school offering tutorials in animation and VFX: http://www.animationmentor.com/ *Total Training - an online training site offering subscription for courses and tutorials about print and web design, web development, digital video, audio music technology and office productivity suites: http://www.totaltraining.com/ *video2brain - a lynda.com brand featuring lessons on digital imaging/photography, 3D/CAD, web/mobile development and design, video/audio, coding and design and illustration. No longer offering English language courses for subscription and will be integrated into lynda.com: http://www.video2brain.com/en/redirected.htm *Educator - a site offering free and subscription-based courses on maths, sciences, programming, software training, languages and music: http://www.educator.com/ *PhotoshopCAFE - a website run by author, digital artist and trainer Colin Smith, offering Photoshop tutorials: http://www.photoshopcafe.com/ *marketplace.tutplus - Tutorial site offering subscription-based tutorials on 3D, VFX, photography, Photoshop, vector illustration and web design and development: http://marketplace.tutsplus.com/ *PSD.tuts+ - a site offering retouching and digital imaging tutorials for Photoshop: http://psd.tutsplus.com/ *fxphd - subscription-based online courses and tutorials over VPN, specialising in VFX and editing: http://www.fxphd.com/ *Lynda.com - subscription-based online course provider for 3D and animation, photography and digital imaging, web design and development suites: http://www.lynda.com/ *Ctrl+Paint - a free learning resource dedicated to teaching the basics of digital painting: http://ctrlpaint.com/ *Photoshop Freaks - tutorial site focussing on retouching and compositing in Photoshop: http://www.photoshopfreaks.com/ *CG Cookie - an online media and education company providing 3D tutorials, also affiliated with tutorial sites on specific 3D packages and game engines: http://cgcookie.com/ *Drawing Made Easy - drawing and painting tutorials for traditional media available for sale on DVD: http://www.drawing-made-easy.com/ *VTC - Virtual Training Company, offering software, coding and animation training courses : http://vtc.com/ *creativeLIVE - live online workshops on photography, design, video and film: http://www.creativelive.com/ *Hobbiesphere - One of the best painting tutorial to learn how to paint along with some amazing painting tips: http://hobbiesphere.com/index.php/2016/08/08/painting-tips-tricks-learn-paint/ *CmiVFX - : http://www.cmivfx.com/ *The Portrait Institute - tutorials and resources for creating portraits in traditional media: http://www.portraitinstitute.com/ *c4d cafe (free) - forums, gallery and free tutorials for using and learning Cinema 4D: http://www.c4dcafe.com *3d-total - subscription-based tutorials and resources for 3D: http://www.3dtotal.com/ *cg-society - online subscription-based tutorials and forums for 3D and VFX: http://workshops.cgsociety.org/ *FZD school of design (training/tuts) - online course provider for entertainment design, including video games, feature films, consumer products and toys: http://www.fzdschool.com/ *Cartoon Smart - video tutorials for Flash, Flex, Illustrator, Photoshop, Toon Boom Animate, Blender, Dreamweaver, After Effects and ActionScript: http://www.cartoonsmart.com/ *Creative COW - tutorials for VFX, compositing, retouching and other digital imaging techniques: http://library.creativecow.net/tutorials/ *Another one to try is the fast growing with lot of detailed training tutotials at http://www.ITLearnMore.com *